1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil stove and more particularly to an improved oil stove of the type including a cylindrical burning wick adapted to be displaced up and down as required, wherein there is no fear of causing such a malfunction as delayed fire extinguishment, continuation of evaporation of kerosene, generation of incompletely burnt gas or the like due to the fact that a burning sleeve fails to be disconnected from a hot dish and thereby the cylindrical burning wick is still exposed to the high temperature portion of the burning cylinder when the oil stove falls forward because of an occurrence of an earthquake or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of disadvantageous features as found out with the conventional oil stove of the above-mentioned type is that there is a tendency that the burning sleeve often fails to be disconnected from the hot dish when the oil stove falls forward due to an occurrence of an earthquake or the like. This is attributable mainly to the fact that the head portion of the burning sleeve is caused to anchor at one of fence rods constituting a front guard for the oil stove after the oil stove falls forward. Thus, the burning sleeve is by no means disconnected or disengaged from the hot dish any longer whereby delayed fire extinguishment, continuation of evaporation of kerosene, generation of incompletely burnt gas or the like take place individually or in union.